1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers and in particular to wrap-around carriers for beverage type containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of wrap-around type carriers for beverage containers. Most of these wrap-around carriers have locking or gluing areas disposed on the bottom of the carrier. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,889,040 and 3,014,636 show wrap-around type carriers that are glued on the side and locked on the top, respectively. Other article carriers have been proposed with flaps or tabs to retain the contents in the carrier. Examples of such carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,111, 2,928,541, 2,936,069, and 3,679,121. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,314,895 and 2,296,228 are examples of article carriers in which the retaining means is a flap which folds up from the bottom of the carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,950 is an example of a wrap-around carrier in which the entire end of the carrier is closed.